


quietsch-bunte Kleider

by xXKirtash



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKirtash/pseuds/xXKirtash
Summary: So this is a German one shot about what happened after Haymitch said "I don't like your dress" that I wrote two years ago after I watched the movie and had a lot of feelings. It's also a bit of a look into Effie's mind. I like both of these characters and I like them together, so, well, enjoy.Unfortunately, apart from the direct speech, it is all in German and for that I am sorry but my English is just not that expressive, I fear.





	quietsch-bunte Kleider

_So follow me down (Where to?)_  
_Out of this town (With you)_  
_Girl you're moving way too slow..._  


__

__

_So follow me down (Which way? Down, down...)_  
_I'll show you around (ok)_  
_There's a place we gotta go..._  
_[Follow Me Down by 3OH3 ft. Neon Hitch]_  


~*~

„I like your dress“, bemerkte Haymitch anerkennend zu Katniss, bevor er Effies Blick auffing. „Not yours“, meinte er abfällig und zog an einer von den quietschrosa Blumen auf der Schulter des pinken Kleides. Der Gummizug der Verzierung prallte leicht zurück auf ihre Haut.

Effies Augen wurden groß und er bemerkte noch, wie sie den Stich, den ihr der Kommentar versetzt hatte, zu verbergen versuchte, während er sich schließlich schnell abwandte, um Peetas Auftritt auf dem Bildschirm hinter ihren stechend pinken Haaren mitverfolgen zu können. Ihre dunkelgefärbten Lippen schürzten sich und sie ging beiseite, die Arme verschränkt.

~*~

Beim Abendessen beobachtete sie Haymitch, der wie immer viel zu viel Hochprozentiges in sich reinkippte, wie er lachend Katniss zuprostete. Bloß der Alkohol hielt diesen Menschen noch zusammen, man konnte es förmlich- riechen. Fettige, blonde Haare, die außerdem mal wieder geschnitten werden mussten, so wie er die sich andauernd aus dem Gesicht schob, Drei-Tage-Bart, abgewetzte Klamotten, vernachlässigte Schuhe. Sah so ein Victor aus?

Aber gut, es war immerhin District 12. Warum war eigentlich ausgerechnet sie dem Verlierer-Distrikt zugeteilt worden? Und doch- Diese im Dreck lebenden Menschen, sie faszinierten sie. Das komplette Gegenteil von Capital City. Völlig anders als ihre heile Welt voller Buntheit und Glamour. Es hatte gleichzeitig etwas Abstoßendes und Anziehendes, etwas Anderes, Nachdenkliches. Denn diese Menschen, sie waren Abenteuer, sie waren emotionsgeladen. Nicht HappyFlappyEierkuchenMäßig, für immer lachend und fröhlich und doch leer hinter der Fassade aus Make-Up, oh nein. Diese Menschen erlebten etwas, so kurz ihre Leben auch teilweise sein mochten.

Allein Haymitch, der aussah wie ein Bilderbuchpirat. Es fehlte nur noch der Piratenhut mit einem Totenkopf, vielleicht eine Augenklappe, die dann ein paar der Haare abhalten könnte, ihm die Sicht zu nehmen. Effie kicherte lautlos vor sich hin und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Von den Leuten um sie her beachtete sie sowieso keiner. Jedoch...

Beim nächsten Mal, als sie aufsah, fing sie Haymitchs Blick auf, der sie unverwandt ansah. Sie stockte, das aufgespießte Würstchen fiel ihr von der Gabel. Dann sah er wieder weg und sie merkte, wie sie unter ihrem Make-Up errötete. Rasch senkte sie den Blick, stieß ihre Gabel wieder in das Würstchen. Den Rest des Essens über sah sie nicht mehr auf. Katniss und Peeta waren ohne großen Hunger fast sofort direkt nacheinander aufgestanden und leise eine Entschuldigung murmelnd gegangen.

~*~

„They must be so nervous“, sagte Haymitch in die Stille. Er hatte sich ein Stück vom Tisch weggeschoben, den Stuhl leicht gegen die Wand gekippt und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Effie wusste nicht, warum sie immer noch hier saß, alleine mit ihm am Tisch. Auch sie hätte längst aufstehen müssen. Doch die ganze Zeit über, die die ihnen zugeteilten Bediensteten abgeräumt hatten, hatte keiner von ihnen beiden Anstalten gemacht, es den beiden Tributes nachzutun. So wie die drei Bediensteten, die nun den Raum verlassen hatten. Es war schon sehr spät, sie merkte es, weil sie immer müde wurde. Das war sie nicht gewohnt. Doch etwas hielt sie an diesem Tisch. 'Come on, Effie', sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst. 'What are you doing? Go to bed, this is ridiculous.'

„It's their big day tomorrow“, sagte sie nur. „Yeah.“ Haymitchs braune Augen ermatteten. „Their big day.“ Und schon wieder verlangte sein Blick Alkohol, sie konnte es über den Tisch hinweg schon sehen, wie er die beinahe leere Flasche auf dem Tisch beäugte. Das musste sie sich wirklich nicht geben.

Effie stand einfach auf und peilte die Tür an. „You're just leaving without a word?“ Er klang enttäuscht. Und nur deswegen blieb sie stehen, die Hand halb nach der Tür ausgestreckt.

„I- was in thoughts. It's too late. I need to sleep.“ Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er aufgestanden war. Trotzdem stand er plötzlich direkt neben ihr.  
„Well, before you go... I just wanted to take back what I said before. You look damn nice.“  
„I thought you didn't like how I look.“  
„I just didn't like your dress today.“  


Sie runzelte die Stirn. Haymitch grinste, sah dann zu Boden. „Mhm, okay, to be honest, I don't like any of those girlie pink dresses. But you know... it doesn't really matter." Er sah sie direkt an. "Because I- I like you, Effie. Regardless of how you dress. I see you.“  
„Wh-what“, stammelte sie nur schwach. Niemand hatte das seit langem zu ihr gesagt, auch nur irgendwas in dieser Richtung. Effies Mund blieb halb offen stehen. Haymitch lächelte, kam einen Schritt näher. „I want to kiss you, Effie.“

„I want you to kiss me“, flüsterte sie und wunderte sich noch, woher diese Worte – so wahr sie auch waren - kamen, während sie ihm das letzte Stück entgegen kam. Haymitch zog sie an sich heran und legte seine Lippen auf ihre, schob sie vorsichtig um sich herum, an sich vorbei, um sie langsam gegen die Wand zu drücken. Effie keuchte gegen seinen Mund, als seine Hände plötzlich überall waren, über ihren Körper fuhren. Sie spürte seine Bartstoppeln kratzen, hörte, wie er immer heftiger atmete. 

Sie küsste ihn heftig zurück, dann plötzlich löste sie den Kuss, sah sich besorgt um. „What if-“  
„Nobody's here, Effie. We're all alone.“  
„Haymitch...“  
Und sie küsste ihn und sie schloss die Augen, ließ sich voll Genuss einfach in seine Berührungen fallen.

~*~

„I'm scared for the kids“, murmelte Haymitch, als sie etwas später zusammen aneinander geschmiegt auf der Couch in Haymitchs Wohnzimmer lagen. Sein Arm lag um ihre Schultern, sie an seine Brust gelehnt und er zog die Decke, die er vorhin über sie gelegt hatte, höher.

„Me too“, bestätigte Effie, sah zu ihm auf und sie wunderte sich erneut darüber, dass ihre Worte stimmten. Sie hatte wirklich Angst um diese beiden, auf die sie beide diese Zeit zusammen aufgepasst hatten. Soviele Gedanken, die sie plötzlich mehr und mehr zuließ, die gerade nicht von ihrer capitol'schen Quietschbuntheit und der überschwänglichen Aussagelosigkeit verdrängt wurden. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt realisierte sie klar vor Augen, dass sie diese Kinder zum sinnlosen Sterben hinausschickten. Ihr wurde schlecht „What are we doing here, Haymitch? I- How could we-“

„Shh.“ Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran, sah in ihre grünen Augen, als er seine Stirn an ihre legte. „I know, I know... But this is all gonna be- alright.“ Sie spürte, dass er nicht mal halb daran glaubte, was er da sagte.  


„How?“, hauchte sie.  
„We just need to have some faith.“  
Effie griff nach Haymitchs Hand und spürte, wie er den Druck erwiderte.  
Dann nickte sie. Wenigstens hatten sie einander.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading./Danke für's Lesen. <3


End file.
